Of Dances and Choices
by Aish Sheva
Summary: Percy decides to take Rachel to the school dance. Things get complicated when Janus shows up...Multi-chaptered fic, PercyxRachel. All OOCness and clicheness is done on purpose. Go ahead and flame; irritated reviews are quite amusing to read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. If I did, Percachel would _so _be canon.**

Right, this is a **PERCACHEL** fic. If you don't like the pairing, don't bother to read it. Simple as that. :-) Yes, I know they're OOC. I did it on purpose. This is really just make a point *glares at PQ members*. Enjoy!

Oh, and I'm going to write a few more chapters on this. So....

* * *

Goode High School. 7 PM, the 8th of October. I would rather have been any place but there. Why? Simple: it was the night of the school dance.

After some thought, I had decided to ask Rachel. She had agreed to go with me, and was the only reason I didn't just skip out. (That and the fact that Paul would tell my mother. But looking back on that night, I'm pretty sure it was mostly because of Rachel.)

My mom dropped me off at the door, smiling. "Have a good time, Percy. I'll be back to pick you up later!" As she walked away, I could have sworn I hear her murmur, "My little boy's growing up!" and sniff.

I looked around. There was no sign of Rachel. We had agreed to meet right here. I looked around again...and again....and again. Still no sign. Then someone tapped me on the shoulder. I whirled around to face....Rachel? It couldn't be!

She was-there was no other word to describe it-beautiful. Her hair, normally frizzy, was pulled back into a bun, and she was wearing a shirt that seemed to shimmer in the light along with a pair of jeans.

For a moment, I was too speechless to say anything. Then I somehow managed to make my voice work. "No paint stains?" I laughed weakly, pointing to her pants. She laughed, and the sound was like music to my ears. "Nope. These are my reserve pair, for when my other ones get too much paint on them."

Nod...smile...do SOMETHING! my brain yelled. I gave her what must have looked like a stupid grin. "Uh, should we go inside now?" Rachel nodded, and grinned back. "Sure!" Together, we walked into the gym.

The gym was decorated with flashing lights. Music was coming out from speakers on the wall. There was a table set up with food, which most of the kids were clustered around. The rest were either talking with their friends by the stands, or dancing. I instinctively wanted to head over to the snacks, but something held me back. Maybe it was Rachel, standing next to me....

Whatever it was, it made me turn to her and ask, "Do you want to dance?"

Rachel shrugged. "Okay. It looks like fun." She smiled, and my heart-rate suddenly increased.

Once we had started to dance, I realized something. Dancing with Rachel, even just being there with her, made me feel happier than I had in weeks. Could I be....? I swallowed. In love with her? Another look at Rachel gave me the answer.

There was something about Rachel that made her different from the other girls. She wasn't shallow, or stupid. She was bold, and didn't mind telling people how she felt. She didn't try to play mind games with me, and she always seemed to understand what I was thinking. It was like being able to see through the Mist made her more mature than the rest of them.

But what about Annabeth? She kissed you, you know... something whispered. I bit my lip, hoping my thoughts didn't show on my face. It was true that at one time I had liked Annabeth. But it was a silly crush-and besides, there was no way Poseidon and Athena would have let it happen.

Suddenly, it felt like Janus was there, standing next to me. I could almost hear his voice whispering nastily, "Choose, choose." I knew that I had many choices ahead of me, and this was the first. But it was also one of the most important.

"Choose," Janus hissed.

I stopped dancing, frozen to the spot. Rachel stopped, too, and looked at me, concerned. "What's wrong, Percy?"

Oh, gods.

I knew that my next sentence would have to satisfy the god of choices. I drew in a shaky breath.

"R-rachel? I....love you."

* * *

Go right ahead and flame. I'm curious to see how many people are anti-Percachel.

-Sheva Das


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. If I did, Percachel would _so _be canon.**

Right, this is a **PERCACHEL** fic. If you don't like the pairing, don't bother to read it. Simple as that. :-) Enjoy, all you PQ Percabeth shippers. Sorry about not updating in so long, I've been busy.

OH! And ya'all should love me because I wrote to the FF staff and got a new character option for "Rachel D.". ^_^

* * *

"You _what?" _I couldn't have heard him right. I stared, wide eyed, at Percy. He blushed, and muttered something incomprehensible.

"I...um...you heard me the first time."

_Could it be? Is that what he really said?_ _Maybe, just maybe-does Percy feel the same way?_

"I-" he paused. "love you, Rachel."

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I was stunned.

Percy glanced up from the floor long enough to see the look on my face. "Just forget I ever said anything, okay?" He turned around and started for the door, but I grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back.

"NO!" I yelled. Other people nearby turned to stare. I quickly lowered my voice. "No, don't go! I was just...shocked. I always thought you liked Annabeth."

"I do, but only in a friend way," Percy mumbled. His face was bright red.

I studied his face, looking for a hint of levity or teasing, and finding none.

He was serious?

Oh, gods. What was I supposed to say?! What was I supposed to say?!

Thankfully, Percy interrupted my mini freak-out. "Um, I think my mom's going to be here in a few minutes. Want to go outside?"

"Sure," I answered automatically, my mind elsewhere. _Oh, wow, Annabeth's going to flip when she finds out. _

Don't get me wrong, I liked Annabeth. (Sort of...) She was an okay person, but she had always treated me coolly. I was pretty sure that the reason for this was because of Percy.

I glanced at the dark haired boy. He was smiling and humming to himself as we walked out of the school to stand on the front steps. I grinned. _He's so cute..._

The moon was full, and the stars shone brightly, a rarity in New York. Percy and I both gazed up at them.

"Hi, Artemis," he muttered under his breath, a reminder of the fact that neither of us were what you'd call normal.

I snapped my head back to stare at Percy. "Do you think this could work?" I asked suddenly. "You're a half-blood, and I can see through the Mist."

Percy thought for a second, face turned serious. "I don't know," he finally replied. Then he paused. "But I do know that I really do like you, and I'll do everything I can to make it work."

I grinned again. "Ha. That's the cheesiest thing I've ever heard."

"Oh, come on," he joked. "It doesn't make you feel good or anything?"

We were both laughing when Percy's mother pulled in. She waved us over, and Percy and I both got inside.

I saw her surreptitiously glance at us in the mirror. "So, how did it go?"

"Fine," I answered quickly. "Thanks for volunteering to take me home; that's really nice of you!"

"Ah, glad to hear it." Sally smiled benevolently and turned onto the street that would eventually lead us to my house.

When she pulled into the large driveway, I quickly unfastened my seatbelt and jumped out. "Thanks again!" I called. Giving them one last smile, I headed up to the entranceway.

Before swinging open the door, I turned around once more, glancing back at the car. Percy waved like crazy when he saw me looking, and smiled. My heart gave an odd sort of jump, and I smiled back.

"Bye," I whispered, before moving inside the house and swinging the door shut.

The interior was dark, a sign that my parents again weren't home, but I didn't care. My mouth open in a silent scream of happiness, I threw myself into the nearest chair. _Ohmygodsohmygodsohmygodsohmygods._

_Jeesh, Rachel. You're acting like...such a teenager! _an inner voice scowled.

_So? I'm allowed to sometimes._

Without making a conscious decision to go there, I found myself standing in the room my parents had allowed me for an art space. I reached for a blank canvas, some brushes and some paint. Then I started to paint, and for the next hour or so, all was bliss.

* * *

Please, feel free to flame (unless, that is, it's a revenge flame. Then you should use a PM.). I enjoy reading irritated reviews. :D

Also, for those waiting for an update on "Omitted Scenes aka Everything RR Didn't Tell Us", you'll be waiting a while longer. Apologies, but my humor muse seems to have deserted me for the time being.

Have a nice day!

~Aish Sheva


End file.
